


Carry On

by dawnfells



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: He grunted, trying to keep walking, trying to keep carrying the body on his arms. The whole world around him was a blur and he was focused on trying to reach his destination. He was scared—they won the battle, it was a victory, and yet he was scared.





	Carry On

His body was in pain, his joints creaked, but he still tried to run as fast as possible.

He grunted, trying to keep walking, trying to keep carrying the body on his arms. The whole world around him was a blur and he was focused on trying to reach his destination. He was scared—they won the battle, it was a victory, and yet he was scared.

“Never thought—” a harsh cough came out of Steve, making Thor slowed down to look at his face. He could see blood trickling down from the corner of the Captain’s mouth, reddening his cheeks. And yet, Steve smiled and continued to say, “Never thought I will ever see the day—the day you carry me like this.”

It was not funny how light The Captain felt on his arms, how Steve didn’t even fight him when he scooped him into to his arms.

Thor tried to smile even though it was hard to, “You could ask, if you want to, I will gladly carry you anywhere you want.”

Steve closed his eyes again and Thor felt panic rising on his chest. He almost sagged in relief when he heard Steve spoke.

“Can’t,” he said, “You should…slow down.”

Thor wanted to ask why he couldn’t. Was he embarrassed? Why? But Steve could barely talk. Each word was a struggle and Thor knew that he should worry. He tried to not look at the blood on Steve’s uniform, how the colors had changed to a darker shade. The red of Captain’s blood staining it.

“No, I need to get you to the healers—”

Steve opened his eyes again struggled to raise his arm, trying to touch Thor’s face. He managed to do that, stopping Thor in his track.

“It’s okay, I have lived long enough.”

He sounded so relieved. Thor hated it.

“No, you haven’t.”

Steve was still young. He hadn’t lived enough. Thor knew that, at least. He deserved to live more, to have fun, to be free from his responsibilities for one.

“We won, right?” Steve asked, his breath hitched as he struggled to take more oxygen.

“Yes.” 

“Everyone came back?”

_‘It worked!_ ’ Thor remembered the voices he heard through their communication devices as he reached for Steve’s battered body, not far from him, _‘We did it!’._

He barely heard them. But he was glad that he did—he didn’t have to lie to Steve, then.

“I heard, so.”

“Then that’s the only thing matters,” Steve said, as his arm dropped and his body went limper, as more blood trickled out of his mouth, he seemed determined to say, “Tell others…I love them. Buck, Sam, Nat—”

Sparing Steve the effort to say more words, Thor said, “I know.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said, looking at peace, finally, “I love you, too.”

Thor held back a sob. He never thought that he would finally heard these words. Why now? Why now when they didn't have a chance to be together?

“I love you.”

Thor continued his journey as Steve’s breaths got slower. He didn’t watch as Steve’s chest finally stopped moving up and down, though he could felt that Steve’s body finally gave up. He just continued walking, struggling to stop himself from crying.

It was only when he finally arrived, he let himself fell down, Steve’s lifeless body still on his arms, while everyone crowded him and wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny from a long time ago when I read a 'spoiler' for Endgame in which Thor and Steve battled together, Thor got thrown and Steve finally used Mjolnir to but it cost him his life. Also, I am hoping if I wrote it, then it wouldn't happen for real, so.
> 
> Endgame better gave me SteveThor battling together but with no death, please.


End file.
